


Navy

by DottoraQN



Series: Critical Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Demisexual Keyleth, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottoraQN/pseuds/DottoraQN
Summary: Keyleth tips over a candle at dinner and spills wax all over Vax.Day 6: Wax play
Relationships: Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role)
Series: Critical Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963351
Kudos: 55





	Navy

They were all laughing at the dinner table in the castle in Whitestone. That’s how it happened. Keyleth was recounting one of Grog’s movements from the battle earlier and knocked over a candle, extinguishing the flame, but spilling wax all over Vax She turned to start frantically apologizing, but Vax was already peeling the wax off of his arm and told her not to worry.

The rest of the dinner, Keyleth was hyper aware of every time Vax shot her a glance or brushed his hand against hers, or brushed his knuckles along her thigh. She gave him a few questioning looks, but he just smiled and rejoined the conversation each time. This was weirder than normal.

After dinner, when everyone went to their respective rooms, Keyleth shut the door to their room and rounded on Vax as he was half out of his shirt. “What’s up with you? You were super touchy-feely during dinner,  _ especially  _ after I spilled wax on you. Oh! Do you need me to heal that, by the way?”

Vax laughed and shook his head. “No, Kiki, I’m fine. And  _ you  _ are especially beautiful tonight.”

Keyleth blushed, looking away from Vax. “Th-thank you! But you were acting like you do when you want to... you know.”

She looked back over to Vax and saw him examining one of the lit candle stumps that sat on the bedside tables. He dripped some of the wax onto the back of his hand and winced, but when he turned to look at her his eyes were burning.

“I’ve... got a request,” he said, walking up to Keyleth and taking her face in his hands. She nuzzled against his palm and nodded, gesturing for him to go on.

“Well, we’ve talked about pain and sex,” Vax started. Keyleth caught on quickly.

“Oh, so you want me to... drip wax on you as part of sex?” She asked. When Vax had asked her to hit him, she’d been vehemently against it at first. She wasn’t a huge fan of raising her hands against even their enemies, let alone her boyfriend. This, however, this seemed like something she might be able to do. Maybe she could even work up to what Vax had asked of her before.

“Yeah,” Vax said, a slightly pained look on his face, like he was preparing himself for her to turn him down.

“I think this would be easier for me. And, like I said, I do want to try the other thing with you, but... I think I need to work up to it,” she said. “And this seems like a good first step.”

Vax’s face lit up. He pulled her face to his and kissed her eagerly, their mouths moving together. Keyleth liked kissing. It felt natural, kissing Vax. When he wrapped his arms around her it felt like they were always meant to be there.

When they broke the kiss, Vax grabbed her hand and led her over to the bed. She sat and Vax’s hands and lips were on her again, caressing and petting every inch of her he could reach. They found themselves undressed rather quickly, Vax making short work of Keyleth’s tunic and leggings before she gently coaxed his pants off of him. When his hands started roaming over her hips and ass, she gripped Vax’s shoulders lightly, easing him away from her.

“I feel like if we don’t change course now we won’t even get to the candles,” Keyleth said. Vax laughed and nodded, giving her a final squeeze before rooting around in a drawer and producing a partially burned down navy blue pillar candle. He moved to light it from the candle stump on the bedside table, but Keyleth put her hand on him, taking the candle and snapping her fingers. The wick caught instantly and Vax’s eyes grew wide as Keyleth dripped a little of the pooled wax on herself from high above her hand. The wax barely stuck and rolled off easily, so she tried again, this time a little closer. She sucked in a breath when the wax hit her skin, but admired the navy stream as it ran down her hand and over her wrist.

“I... might be interested in this myself,” she said quietly. Vax nodded eagerly.

“Yeah, Kiki, whatever you want,” he said. She turned to look at him and couldn’t help but smile. Vax sat tailor style in the middle of the bed, unsure of where to look. His eyes flicked from her face to her breasts to the patch of red curls between her legs and back, never staying in one place too long. He had swept half of his hair back behind his head so that it wouldn’t get caught, but a few of the shorter strands at the front still fell into his face.

Keyleth blew out the candle and let the wax harden before setting it down on the bed. She crawled over to Vax and pushed him back slowly, letting him settle and get comfortable. Once he seemed settled, she bent over and kissed him gently, holding her hair to the side so it wouldn’t smother him. He brought his hands up to hold her face and kissed her back with a little more heat than Keyleth was ready for at the moment. She pulled back and took his wrists in her hands, guiding his arms over his head and placing them above his head.

“No touching until I say, ok?” she said, feeling a rush of confidence at giving an order. She’d never done this before, but she could see this working well for them. While she wasn’t always in the mood for sex when Vax was, she always enjoyed watching her boyfriend experience pleasure. Maybe she could be involved that way the next time their desires misaligned.

Vax swallowed and nodded, looking up at her and clasping one wrist with his opposing hand. She bent down to kiss his collarbone, working her way down his chest to stop at his hip. She loved how he squirmed when she kissed him there, obviously trying to hold his hips still. She pulled back after a moment and relit the candle, looking over her boyfriend’s body. He was gorgeous, laid out like this, the muscles of his stomach tensing and releasing as he tried to keep himself from twitching.

“Are you ready?” she asked.

“I’ve been ready, Kiki,” he laughed. She smiled, thinking of where to start with the wax, but she remembered something that he had said once.

“Vax, I think you should have a word,” she said. His brows furrowed.

“A word?” he asked, puzzled.

“Yeah! Remember when you were telling me about some of the things that you liked, you said that people needed a word to make sure that they were safe?” she said. He smiled and laughed.

“Yeah, Keek, a safeword.”

“Oh,” she said. “That makes sense!”

“I think that ‘stop’ will work for now,” he said. He seemed to consider a moment before continuing, “Thank you for making sure that this is safe.”

“I’m glad I remembered,” she responded.

“Can we start? I’m, ah,” Vax said, nodding his head at his flushed and hard cock lying against his hip.

“Oh, right!” she said. The candle had accumulated a lot of wax in the short time that their discussion had taken. She held it above his torso and Vax closed his eyes, arms flexing. The moment the first drips of navy blue wax hit his brown skin, Keyleth was fascinated. Vax gasped when the wax hit him, bucking his hips into the air. He seemed to sense some of her movements and tensed momentarily, awaiting the next drips of wax. She let the wax hit him randomly, watching with rapt attention as it rolled over the smooth planes of his chest and leaving blue tracks across him.

A drop of wax hit one of Vax’s nipples and he keened, arching up off the bed. Keyleth thought the sound he made was positive, but she wanted to make sure, just in case. Bending down to bring her mouth close to his ear, she whispered, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Vax panted. “Yeah, gods,  _ yeah _ . That was... please do that again.”

“Alright,” she said. If he was enjoying the wax this much, she figured she might as well explore this a little further. She let the wax fall to his other nipple, causing him to arch and writhe again, broken moans and whines escaping his lips. She nudged his legs apart and moved to drip more wax onto his thighs and over his hips, making sure not to get any on any place that she thought might actually hurt him. Soon, he was covered in streaks of blue wax, the color accenting his skin tone nicely. Keyleth decided that she was done with her work of art, blowing out the candle and setting it on the bedside table.

“Ok, you can touch-” she started, but was interrupted by finding herself pinned under Vax. He kissed her forcefully, his hands roaming all over her neck and shoulders, his hips flush against hers. She could feel the press of his cock against her hip and she found herself wanting it inside of her. Watching Vax writhe and whine under her gentle touches and the sting of the wax had piqued her arousal. Keyleth kissed back with the same vigor, her hands scrabbling at Vax’s shoulders.

“Can I-” Vax started to ask when they broke apart.

“Gods, Vax,  _ please_,” Keyleth said, cutting him off. Lifting off of her, he swiped two fingers between her legs, finding her wet and wanting. She canted her hips into his touch as he slipped the fingers inside of her, gently probing at a spot inside of her that caused her to cry out. His thumb brushed over her clit and she called his name too loudly, her body already on the edge. 

Vax sat back and withdrew his hand, spreading her slick across himself before lining up his cock and sinking into her cunt. They both sighed at the feeling of being together. Keyleth reached up and grabbed the back of Vax’s neck, pulling him down to kiss her more. He rolled his hips and she whined, the drag of his cock inside of her felt good, but was not nearly enough to get her to orgasm.

He finished first, his thrusts becoming erratic quickly, and he called her name as he spilled inside of her. Keyleth squirmed underneath him, trying and failing to find the friction that she desired. Vax pulled out of her and replaced his cock with his fingers, curling them inside of her like he had done earlier. She bucked against his thumb on her clit, reaching up to grab the headboard. With Vax focusing on her clit, Keyleth came apart quickly, whining Vax’s name into his shoulder as pleasure washed over her.

They sat on the bed with their foreheads touching, just breathing together for a long while. Finally, Vax broke the silence.

“Thank you,” he said, his voice small. Keyleth opened her eyes to look into his.

“I’m glad I could do that for you,” she said. He kissed her sweetly, holding her face in his hands. She smiled against him, relishing the feel of his lips against hers.

“Maybe,” she started after the kiss broke. “Maybe...  _ you  _ might be able to do the same for me?”

“Yes!” He said, sitting up straighter on the bed. She chuckled at his tousled hair and the tracks of blue wax that were still trailing across his chest.

“It seems like the... anticipation is what makes it good,” she mused. “I think figuring out what - What did you call them? Games? I think it was games. I think that figuring out what games I like during sex sounds fun, and I think I’m ready for that.”

Vax hugged her tight as they tipped back onto the pillows. She twisted in his arms, capturing his mouth with hers and pulling him close. They had almost dozed off before they remembered clean up, but a cursory wash in the basin in their room resolved clean up easily enough. Keyleth had way too much fun picking the wax off of Vax’s chest, but once they were both somewhat tidier, they curled up under the blankets of the large bed, falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Now there's another work in the tragically small E rated Vaxleth fic tag.


End file.
